Living Statue
by Darkening Daylight
Summary: KaixHilaryxTyson. Based on a joke. First chapter oneshot. Looks like Kai is a sitting duck when Tyson gets back. Hilary's at a dead end. What is going to happen to Kai when Tyson figures out exactly who the 'statue' is? Sequel up.
1. Living Statue

**Living Statue**

**Starry: Hi, everyone! I'm Starry Sun and this is my first fic! Yay! Anyway this is a one-shot. At the end of the fic, tell me what you think in your review and if you want another or more one-shots. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters because the real owner is Takao Aoki. But I do own the plot and the ooc Kai. Oh, and I don't own FRIENDS either.**

Hilary sat on her bed, waiting patiently for the doorbell to ring. She was now married to the one she loved: Tyson. They had intense chemistry between themselves when they were younger. Although they did have occasional arguments back then, they knew that deep down inside that they loved each other. Later when they were more mature, they finally confessed their love and after finishing college, got married.

But that had only been a year ago. And just last week, while Hilary had been shopping for groceries, she came across a young man, probably a couple years older than Tyson. The man's name was Kai Hiwatari. Hilary found him quite attractive and they soon became intimate. They had recent visits from each other when no one was at home. And right now, Hilary was waiting for Kai to show up; he was pretty late.

**'DING DONG'** went the doorbell. **'DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG!'**

At the sound of the doorbell, Hilary immediately shot up from the bed she had been sitting on. But as suddenly as she did so, she got a head rush. **( I'm not sure if that really exsists. It's just something I got out from watching "FRIENDS".)**

"OW! Head rush!" she yelped, clasping her head with both hands. "Note to self: kill Kai Hiwatari after taking care of business. I'm coming , I'm coming! Stop ringing the doorbell, you idiot! I said I was coming!" She strode across the living room to the front door with and irritated look on her face. She swung the door open swiftly to reveal a young man with slate gray hair for the bangs and midnight blue hair at the back. He had a goofy-looking grin on his face. Not only that but he was half-covered in pink paint.

"Hey, Hils," he said in a cool tone. Hiary just gave him a weird look at the sight of his appearance. "Sorry I was late but the moment I stepped out of the front door of my house, my neighbor's bulldog came running towards me and the first thing it did was bite my leg and leave a mark-," he lifted the leg of his black baggy cargos and showed her his leg where part of it teeth marks could be seen,"-see?"

Hilary just nodded along as Kai rambled on about his ordeal. She stifled a laugh as he jabbered away and she kept on a straight face. Boy, was she a good actress, making Kai think that she wasn't laughing on the _inside_.

"-and when it was like ten-fifteen, the next thing I know is that some random girl from the street is clinging on to me like glue while I had an empty metal bucket on my head that had been recently filled with pink paint along with a mad bulldog biting my ass. Also, a few police cars were right behind me, driving slowly, and were saying things like,'Hey, you! Young man with the girl on his arm along with an empty metal bucket over his head and a mad dog biting the backside area! Halt! You have the bucket we've been possessing before it was on your head! We need the paint to use it on our desks!' They were screaming it into the loudspeaker and I think I've gone half deaf. What a story, huh?"

Hilary blinked once. Twice. Three times. Four times. And then. . . . . . . she burst out laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha, aha ha ha ha!" she laughed. She wiped a tear of joy from her eye as it formed and ran down her cheek. "I'm sorry, Kai. I just couldn't help it." She then put on a serious face and said,"But at least you're here now. Why don't we just start from where we left off the other day?"

Kai had had this bewildered look upon his face the whole time Hilary kept on laughing, which was, surprisingly, about a few minutes. But at the mention of 'starting from where they left off' he came out of his bewilderment and gave her a lazy look.

"Yeah, let's do that," he replied. He swept Hilary off of her feet and carried her bridal style to the bedroom. Hilary giggled as she wrapped her arms around Kai's neck and pecked him on the cheek. He smiled and pecked her back on the forehead. **(Yeah, that part just sorta popped out of nowhere. THE ROMANCE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN BUT IT DID ANYWAY!)**

**'DING DONG!'** went the doorbell, all of a sudden.

Kai and Hilary froze and whipped their heads in the direction of the door at the sound of the doorbell.

**'DING DONG! DING DONG!'**

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" Hilary chanted. **(Heh heh. Got that line from "FRIENDS" too.)**

"What? Who's come at this time of night? Who's come, Hilary?" Kai ranted on, now facing Hilary.

"It's Tyson. My husband. He must be back from work! But it's only--" she faced the clock near the living room, which wasn't too far from the main door,"--ten-thirty! He _is_ back from work! And he comes home at ten-thirty! What do we do? He can't see you here! You gotta hide! But how?"

Hilary looked all over the place until her eyes caught the sight of the many bottles of lotion standing on the night-table beside the bed.

"That's it! Put me down, Kai!" she hollered. Yup. You guessed it. All this time Kai had still been carrying Hilary in his arms. He set her down and she shot across the room and into the bedroom and returned with a few bottles of lotion in her hands.

"What are you gonna do with all that lotion?" Kai asked. He suddenly got hit by realization. "We can't do that right now! You're husband is here! He's gonna kill us both when he finds out that you're cheating on him!"

"Correction: _if_ he finds out I'm cheating on him. And, are you crazy? I didn't bring the lotion here for that! Now shut up and hold still while I put this on you." After a few minutes, Kai was completely covered in lotion and looked so shiny you could almost mistake him for a real marble statue.

"Okay," Kai said slowly. "What now? Do I have to poise as something really statue-looking and stand still for the rest of the night until it's morning and you're husband leaves to go to work and then I can take a shower, wash the lotion off, and then finally go home? Is that it?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. That's exactly what I want you to do. Now stand here and keep still; I gotta open the door." She walked up to the door and placed her hand on the doorknob. She turned to Kai and said, "And don't say a word." She looked away and opened the door, putting on a bright smile for Tyson to see.

"Hey, sweetie," the navy-haired, maroon-eyed, man named Tyson, said. He lightly pecked her lips and smiled. "How was your day?" He stepped inside and placed his briefcase on the dining table. He took off his shoes and looked at Hilary, waiting for an answer. Hilary smiled.

"It was pretty good, Tyson," she said, and went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Tyson just shrugged and went to the bedroom t change. On his way back to the kitchen, he notied the 'statue' in the middle of the living room. He went over to the dining table where Hilary was setting it.

"Hilary," Tyson said, an inquisitive note wavering in his voice. "What's with the statue in the middle of the living room?" Hilary stopped putting the dinner on the table and went over to Tyson, grabbed his arm, and dragged him over to the 'statue'. She gave Tyson a slight smile.

"I thought that it would give the living room a more sophisticated look," she answered. "You know, fill up the empty space in the living room so it looks more full. It didn't cost that much either. It was on sale actually; a friend recommended it to me. I think it was about a hundred dollars or someting. The original price was a thousand dollars! Can you believe that? That's one-tenth of the original price. What luck, huh?" She went over to the table and removed the briefcase so that Tyson's plate of dinner could occupy that space now. "Dinner's ready, Ty."

"Wow, Hilary! That's amazing! And it's such a brilliant statue, too." He got on his tip-toes and sniffed the 'statue'. "Oh my gosh! Not only that, but it even smells good!" Just before he went over to eat his dinner, he looked at the 'statue' and saw that it was staring at him! Tyson blinked and rubbed his eyes and opened them again to look at the 'statue' only to find that it was back in it's usual position again. Tyson backed away slowly while keeping his eyes on the 'statue'.** (How many times have I written that? 'Statue'?) ** Hilary saw this.

"Tyson? What are you doing?"

"Hilary, I think that the statue's alive! It looked at me!" Hilary giggled.

"Ty, I think you had a rough day so maybe your eyes ar just playing tricks on you."

"Yeah, that must be it." He sat down to eat his dinner. The time now was ten-forty-five. Don't ask me why they're having dinner at that time 'cause I myself don't know. After finishing their dinner and washing the dishes, Tyson questioned, "Aren't you gonna move the statue somewhere else in the living room rather than keeping it in the _middle_ of it?"

"Uhh. . . I. . . erm. . . got s-sorta tired of m-moving it before you came," Hilary stutterd. "That's w-why it took me s-so long to open t-the door and I decided to l-eave it there until morning. . . That is if it's all right with you, Tyson."

"Sure, of course it's all right with me. Now let's get to bed, I'm tired." They walked to the bedroom and changed into their pjs. Hilary wore a teal nightgown lightly decorated with lace at the collar and sleeves while Tyson wore dark green pjs with feet and was decorated with little white bunnies on them. After they put their head onto their pillows, Tyson spoke to Hilary, saying, "The statue's really cool, Hilary. I'm glad you bought it." Hilary just smiled and after a while, they both fell asleep.

At about three in the morning, middle of the night, Tyson suddenly awoke from his sleep. He looked to the side where Hilary was and made sure that she was asleep by checking her breathing. Yup. Good, deep and even. That was Tyson's cue. He got out of bed, very carefully and cautiously so as not to make any vibrations on the bed. He succeeded and the next thing he did was go to the kitchen. He passed the 'statue' on the way. When he reached the fridge, he opened it and pulled out a slice of cake and a glass of juice, went over to the living room and put it on the table.

"Here, pal," he said to the 'statue'. "Go ahead and eat." **(Ha ha! I bet that you guys thought that Tyson was gonna eat it, huh?)** The 'statue' looked up at Tyson.

"I'm Kai," he said, moving at last and stretching his arms. "Thanks for the food."

"Tyson," Tyson replied. "No problem at all."

"How did you know?" Tyson blinked.

"Know what?" Kai rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch near the table where the slice of cake and glass of juice lied.

"Know that I wasn't a real statue, but actually a dude covered in lotion poised as a statue."

"Oh, that. You see, that same thing happened to me. I was at my girlfriend's house and when her husband came back, she covered me in lotion-" he pointed his finger at Kai, "-like you, and I was left there standing, with nothing to eat for three whole days." Kai blinked.

"Well that explains it."

"Explains what?"

"Explains why you're so weird along with that wife of yours. Duh."

**End**

**Starry: Well, hope you people liked it. It's my lame attempt at humor so give me a break. I'll make another one-shot if I get enough reviews and if people even want me to make one. Bye then and until next time! I hope.**


	2. The Sequel: Max

**Living Statue: The Sequel (Part One)**

**RSS: Hey, people! I changed my pen name! I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but be happy! 'Cause this is the sequel to Living Statue. Thanks to my reviewers BeyMistress05 and Hutchy. **

**BeyMistress05: Glad you thought so. And I was kinda aiming for that reaction, too. Thanks for the review.**

**Hutchy: I'm glad you liked it. That's really good advice. I just might use it. Thanks for your review.**

**Disclaimer: I've said it once and I'll say it again. I don't own Beyblade 'cause Takao Aoki already does and even if I did own it, I wouldn't be writing this and instead, I would be a really great director. You know, make my own scripts and have the Beyblade characters avt in it. Did I mention that I don't own any of the songs and/or things that you may have heard, seen or have in reality?**

**Now, the story must go on! Here we go.**

Hilary sat on her bed waiting for the doorbell to ringagain.

**FLASHBACK**

Tyson spoke to Hilary, saying, "The statue's really cool, Hilary. I'm glad you bought it." Hilary just smiled and after a while, they both fell asleep.

When Hilary woke up, she found Tyson asleep. So, to wake him from his slumber, she gently nudged him. Tyson just grunted in his sleep and turned the other way, pulling the comforter over his head.

"I don't wanna go to school today, Mommy," he said in his sleep in a muffled voice. "Just one day, Dad. I wanna stay home in my bunny pjs and watch Teletubbies all day long. And I wanna bake cookies with you, too. Just for today. Please? . . . " Hilary shook her head and nudged Tyson again. But a little more aggresively this time. And Tyson woke up completely. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! There's a monster in my room and it's trying to bite me! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Hilary sweatdropped.

"Well, at least you're awake," she said. She got out of bed to make breakfast. Tyson came to the dining room and was already dressed for work.

"Hey, what's for breakfast?" he asked. "Ooooh, are those pancakes? Great!" And after finishing breakfast, Tyson was at the door, Hilary trailing behind him. "Bye, dear. Have a good day." He kissed her cheek and left.

"Bye, Tyson. Take as much time as you need at work. Don't hurry back. Take your time. Slow and steady wins the race," Hilary bellowed after Tyson.

"What?" Tyson looked back. Hilary saw him look back and quickly closed the door. She gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank heavens." She walked to the living room and noticed that the 'statue' wasn't there anymore. "Hmm. . . must've left while we were asleep."

**END FLASHBACK**

That's what had happened the night before. Now, Hilary was waiting again for the doorbell to ring for the second time that week. As she had been waiting for so long, she decided to pass the time by listening to a cd. She went to her special cd place and picked out one of her favorites. "The Corrs: Borrowed Heaven", the title read. **(Heh heh. I have that! It's totally awesome!) **She put the cd in the cd player and tuned it to song number seven: "Humdrum". **(That's one of my favourite songs.)**

_**(I wanna, I wanna)**_

_**Hey, you're, too true to be good**_

_**And I'm, too bad to pretend**_

_**Transparent and transfixed, I'm uncool**_

_**Heart, beat, you're looking at me**_

_**Must stop, I'm letting you see**_

_**This isn't how I want it to be**_

_**I have visions like no other**_

_**So romantic you'll discover**_

_**I wanna take you for granted**_

_**Drift while you're talking**_

_**Bathe while you're downstairs**_

_**And chat on the phone**_

_**Fall asleep before bedtime**_

_**Pass in the hallway**_

_**Forget your birthday, and shrink all your clothes**_

_**(I wanna, I wanna)**_

_**This, is, every girl's dream**_

_**No milk, left for your tea**_

_**Baby's crying louder than me**_

_**Who lost, the keys of your car?**_

_**Sor-ry, that would be me**_

_**I'd wake up only I'm not asleep**_

_**I have daydreams of another**_

_**So romantic you'll discover**_

'Hmm. I guess that I'm kinda related to this song. Who knew that these things happen to people?' Hilary thought.

_**I wanna take you for granted**_

_**Drift while you're talking**_

_**Bathe while you're downstairs**_

_**And chat on the phone**_

_**Fall asleep before bedtime**_

_**Pass in the hallway**_

_**Forget your birthday**_

_**And shrink all your clothes**_

_**(I wanna, I wanna)**_

_**I have visions like no other**_

_**So romantic you'll discover**_

_**I wanna take you for granted**_

_**Drift while you're talking**_

_**Bathe while you're downstairs**_

_**And chat on the phone**_

_**Fall asleep before bedtime**_

_**Pass in the hallway**_

_**Forget your birthday**_

_**And shrink all your clothes**_

_**Let me take you for granted**_

_**Drift while you're talking**_

_**Bathe while you're downstairs **_

_**And chat on the phone**_

_**Fall asleep before bedtime**_

_**Pass in the hallway**_

_**Forget your birthday**_

_**And shrink all your clothes**_

_**(I wanna, I wanna)**_

_**(I wanna, I wanna)**_

_**Did I say that out loud?**_

**'DING DONG!' **went the doorbell. When Hilary heard the doorbell, she quickly turned the cd player off and rushed to the door. She opened it and found Kai twitching his eye. Hilary found this quite amusing so she giggled a little. Kai stared at her as if she was a demented rubber chicken. **(Demented rubber chicken? Where did that come from? The thanks _does_ go to BeyMistress05 for reminding me of the demented thing.)**

"What happened this time, Kai?" Hilary asked. "No! Wait! Don't answer that. I don't even want to know." Kai sighed.

"All right. Where should I start?" Kai says, putting his index finger on his chin and thinking. **(Doesn't that look cute when you picture it?)** "Okay, first the same thing that happened yesterday happened again except this time, I kinda dodged everything that came flying towards me. Well, everything except the bulldog that had managed to rip off the rear end of my pants-" he turned his back and showed Hilary the missing section of his pants, revealing the Bob the Builder boxers he had on, "-see what I mean?" Hilary closed her eyes, furrowed her brows and massaged her temples.

"Why me, God?" she said, still massaging her temples. "Why must you torture me so?" She gave an exasperated sigh. She looked up at him. "Okay, maybe we should quit stalling and just cut it to the chase. What do you say?" Kai gave her a pleased smile.

"I like that idea," he said. "Let's go." He grabbed his chance to sweep Hilary off her feet and carry her to the bedroom. And, well, he did. **(-.-U)**

**'DING DONG!' **the door bell rang. **'DING DONG, DING DONG!'** Hilary groaned and Kai sighed. Suddenly, the door burst open and Kai dropped Hilary so that she fell on the ground with a loud _thud_.

"OW!" she yelped. "Stupid Kai. **(No offense to Kai fans, I'm one too.) **Can't a woman get any respect these days?" The door opened and revealed Max wearing a very happy smile on his face and looking at the pair sweetly. **(Awww, that's so sweet.)**

"Hey, guys," the blonde American, blue-eyed boy said. He looked at Hilary. "Why are you on the floor, Hilary?" Hilary started.

"Oh, no reason," Hilary answered. "Just looking for these. . . umm. . . th-these. . . coins! Yeah, that's it. I was just looking for these coins." Max sweatdropped.

"All right then. See ya, guys." And with that, Max left. Hilary and Kai sighed in relief.

"That was a close one," Kai said. He pulled Hilary to her feet.

"No kidding," Hilary added. Just as they were about to continue "business", the doorbell rang again.

**RSS: Sorry, guys! But I'm gonna have to stop here. Don't worry, I'll update a couple days later. Or, if I my brother doesn't hog the computer to himself, sooner than that! Sorry if this chapter wasn't so funny. Anyway, review please. If you do, I'll add you to my new fic. All you have to do is send me a review or e-mail with your personality and appearance and I'll have you in my fic! Once again, please review. I'm begging. . . BEGGING! gets down on both knees and pleads with tears in eyes Please don't make me cry. I've had enough crying for one week already. Bye then.**

**Raining Starlight Sunshine**


	3. The Sequel: Max Again

**Raining Starlight: Hey, everyone! I'm continuing with this fic. I'll be ending this pretty soon but I'll be updating at least once a week, sorry. Anyway, thanks to my reviewers BeyMistress05, Hutchy, RikaSkywalker and Kais Devil for reviewing.**

**BeyMistress05: Are you sure? 'Cause I've read a lot of fics that contained lyrics from lots of artists and bands. But thanks for notifying me! You always remind me of demented things. That must be why I keep thinking that the printer is alive 'cause I keep hearing these printer-like sounds everytime I'm studying in the living room. Anyway, here's the new chapter and thanks for the review.**

**Hutchy: You have? That is really cool. Thanks for reviewing.**

**RikaSkywalker: Hey! Thanks for volunteering to be in my new fic. I must warn you: your character will appear in later chapters. I'm only making the first chapter the prologue, kay? Thanks for reviewing.**

**Kais Devil: Uhh. . . actually, I myself am not sure if Tyson actually minds it or not. U Anyway, here's the new chapter. Thanks for your review.**

**Disclaimer: You guys already know who owns Beyblade, right? If you don't, it's Takao Aoki, not me.**

_Living Statue: The Sequel (Part Two)_

Just as they were about to continue "business", the doorbell rang again. Kai and Hilary immediately pulled away from each other. The door opened to reveal Max again. He looked at the two and blinked. Then he smiled at them.

"Sorry, guys," he said. "I think I dropped something on my way out 'cause I reached into my pocket when I got outside and couldn't find it. So I figured that I must have dropped it here."

"Exactly whet are you looking for, Max?" asked Hilary. "Maybe we could help you look for it so that you can hurry up and leave so that me and Kai can be alone."

"Yeah. . . well you see it's a--what? What was it that you said?"

Hilary gasped. She looked at Max as if saying "I don't know what you're talking about". "What do you mean, Max? I didn't say anything. Are you feeling okay?"

Max blinked. "What? I'm sure that you said something like,'So that me and Kai can be alone' or something like it. Are you sure that you didn't say anything?"

"Yeah, of course I'm sure. Kai, did you hear me ssay anything?"

"Actually, I didn't," Kai replied. "You must be hearing things, Max."

"Hmm. I guess I must be," Max said.

Hilary took this chance to change the subject. "Uhh. . . didn't you say that you were looking for something? What was it that you were looking for?"

"Oh, well. It's a keychain."

"What does it look like?"

Max blushed a little. "Umm, it's kinda like a doll of some sort. It's hair is like a really funky color and it doesn't have any. . . clothing on itself." He said the last three words very quietly. But Hilary and Kai heard what he said.

"You mean it's one of those troll thingies?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow.

Max's blush deepened.**(Aww. That's such a cute picture in my mind!)** "Uhh. . . yeah, it is."

Silence.

Kai and Hilary went dot-eyed and sweatdropped.

"So, can you guys help me look for it, please?"

"Yeah, of course, Max," Hilary said sweetly.

They searched for the troll and as they searched near the doorway, Kai found something purple and fluffy. He reached out for it and pulled it out. He quickly realized that it was the troll. Kai then went over to Hilary and nudged her a little to get her attention.

"What is it, Kai?" she asked.

Kai showed her the troll and Hilary took it in her hands. She got up from where she was looking for the troll and went over to Max. She tapped his shoulder and Max looked up. He quickly took the troll away and hastily put it back in his pocket.

"Thanks, Hilary. Kai. I really appreciate your help. This was a gift from a friend. Even though I don't really like it much, it still means a lot to me."

"Okay, bye then. See ya another time, Max," Hilary ushered Max to the door. She then whispered to Kai, "Looks like we helped you find your naked troll."

Kai coughed his laughter. Max turned around with a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay, Kai?" he asked.

Kai nodded. "Yeah. Fine. I think I just coughed up a hairball. It's nothing, really."

Max looked confused. "But, I thought coughing up hairballs was Ray's job. Don't tell me you lick yourself." He then gave a sort of disgusted look.

Kai sweatdropped. And so did Hilary. She shut the door without another word right after Max left. She turned to Kai and sighed.

"Well, at least we can be alone _now_," she said.

Just as they were about to continue "business" again, the doorbell rang for the third time.

"Who could it be this time?" Kai asked with an exasperated sigh. He went to the door and placed his hand on the knob.

"I don't know, but I'm starting to decide to put a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the handle," Hilary suggested. "At least that way no one will bother us."

"For sure." Kai pryed the door open and was surprised to see who it was.

"Hey, Kai. What's up?" Ray asked.

**Raining Starlight: Sorry, guys. I left you off at a cliffy. I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't that funny, I just feel really weird now. And sorry for the late update; I wasn't feeling inspired enough. I was wondering, do you guys want long chapters or short chapters? Let me know, okay? Anyways, review, please.**

**Raining Starlight Sunshine**


	4. The Sequel: Ray's Dilemma

**Raining Starlight: Hello, everyone! Hear me out before you guys go and yell at me for not updating! The reason I wasn't able to update was because I lost the Internet connection from September 22nd. And I only got my notebooks(where I write my fics) back from a friend of mine on the 4th of October and I was extremely busy with some function. Anyway, here's the new chapter. I think you'll find it pretty funny. Thanks to my reviewers RikaSkywalker and BeyMistress05.**

**BeyMistress05: Yup. Ray coughs up hair balls. . . in my fic, anyway. It is pretty gross but it's even funnier than gross. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Thanks a lot for your review.**

**RikaSkywalker: Thanks! I'm glad that you thought it was okay. Max _is_ pretty cute, isn't he? Thanks for telling me about the chapter thing. I think I forgot to mention that the fic is posted. It's called "Hyper Bladebreakers". Check it out. And, I'm going to be featuring the other characters after the prologue, which is probably three parts. Thanks! And again, thanks for the review.**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to? Fine. I don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters, and nor do you people. I do own the plot and the OOC characters though. I think.**

_**Last time on "Living Statue: The Sequel". . . . .**_

_"Who could it be this time?" Kai asked with an exasperated sigh. He went to the door and placed his hand on the knob._

_"I don't know, but I'm starting to decide to put a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the handle," Hilary suggested. "At least that way no one will disturb us."_

_"For sure." Kai pried open the door and was surprised to see who it was._

_"Hey, Kai. What's up?" Ray asked._

_**Now on "Living Statue: The Sequel". . . . .**_

"Hey, Kai. What's up?" Ray asked. He seemed a bit nervous somehow. "Hey, where's Hilary? I have to ask her a favor. Oh! There you are." He ran over to Hilary and hid behind her back. He held on to her shoulders and peeked from behind her.

"Ray? What're you doing?" Hilary asked. "Is something wrong?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Something's terribly wrong."

"Then what _is _wrong? At least give us _that_ information. What're you trying to hide from anyway?"

"Yeah, what _are_ you hiding from?" Kai asked. "I don't think that whatever you're hiding from should be _that_ dangerous if you're planning on taking cover behind a woman. If it _were_ that dangerous, you'd think of hiding behind me instead of Hilary. I mean, come on, dude! She's a girl for crying out loud! Look at her! She's so skinny she couldn't even lift an ounce!"

By now, Hilary was boiling with rage. She turned to look at Ray behind her and took his hands off of her shoulders.

"Hold on, Ray," she said with an unbelievable calm voice. "I have to go and teach Kai 'I'm Such A Man' Hiwatari a lesson."

Ray nodded as Hilary made her way to Kai. She quickly balled her right fist and landed a punch on Kai's left eye which had turned a dark purple by now.

"OW!" Kai cried in pain. "What was that for? What did I do? Why the heck did you punch me?"

"You know very well why I punched you," said Hilary quite simply.

If you weren't paying attention to Kai and Hilary's little "lovers' quarrel", you'd see Ray rolling around the floor and laughing his head off. Not literally, but that would have been a sight to see though. Anyway, when Ray ceased his laughing, though he was still chuckling, he spoke to the pair.

"Boy, Kai," he said, "she can sure pack a punch for a woman, can't she?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Ray," said Kai while holding an ice-pack, he got out of nowhere, to his injured eye.

"You know it!" Hilary beamed with a triumphant look on her face.

"Anyway, what are you hiding from, Ray?" asked Kai.

"M-Mariah," Ray answered, trembling with fear.

"MARIAH!" Kai and Hilary both yelled. "WHAT IN BLAZES ARE YOU HIDING FROM MARIAH FOR!"

"Shh! Quiet! She'll hear you!" Ray whispered. "She'll kill me if she ever finds out where I am. I mean, I didn't mean to do it; it was and accident. But, seriously, guys. She'll really kill me if she knows that I'm hiding here."

At that point, Kai and Hilary were both picturing Mariah with a crazed look on her face a switched on chainsaw in her hands. She was chasing Ray around a blank room, waving the chainsaw around and nearly cutting off Ray's ponytail as he pulled it back.

"Hello?" Ray said, waving his hand in front of Hilary and Kai's faces.

"Huh-what?" Kai said, finally out of his trance. "Sorry. Must've zoned out or something."

"What? Who? Where? Why? When? How?" Hilary chanted while shifting her head back and forth. "What happened? Oh, now I remember.

"Now, what did you do to Mariah? I'm sure that it can't be that bad.

"You've probably done things worse than what you did to her this time.

"Like the time when you forgot to flush the toilet and stank up the whole bathroom; the time when you spit out your punch on her dress when you were laughing during prom night, the time when you accidentally got gum stuck in her hair and she had to cut a huge chunk of it off, the time--"

"Okay! I get it," Ray said. "So, I messed up a lot of things. But if I didn't know any better, I'd say that this is, by far, the worst thing I've ever done."

"Then you probably don't know any better," Kai spoke up, smirking. "In fact, you probably don't know any good for that matter."

"Shut up, Kai," Hilary snapped. "I bet that _you_ don't know any better nor better than good than Ray. So, Ray, for the last time, _what _did you do to Mariah?"

Ray sighed. "Remember the time I got gum stuck in her hair and she had to cut most of it off?" he asked. The two nodded their heads. "Well, this time, I was cutting her hair on purpose--no! She asked me to!" He added the last part for the pair had given him a shocked expression. "She asked me to give her a hair cut because it grew too long. So I sat her down and got a pair of scissors and started cutting it."

"Wait a minute," Hilary interrupted Ray. "You mean she _asked_ you to cut her hair? _You_, the worst hair-cutter ever, to cut her hair? I feel sorry for her." **(So do I)**

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, I started cutting it and everything was going along fine until--"

"What? What happened?" Hilary interrupted. Again.

"I'm getting to that, Hilary. So shut up unless you want me to staple your mouth."

That made Hilary shut her trap.

"Okay, everything was going along fine until. . . until. . . until. . . until--"

"JUST SPIT IT OUT, YOU IDIOT!" Hilary and Kai hollered.

Ray jumped. "Until I. . . sorta. . .cut more than I had intended to. As in, I cut the left side of her head more than I cut the right side of her head. So, basically, one side of her head is half-bald, while the other side still has hair."

There was a long silence when no one spoke. Kai and Hilary gaped at Ray open-mouthed. The silence was very tense. Hilary and Kai still had their mouths open.

"So. . . exactly how bad is it?" Ray asked breaking the tense silence.

Hilary was the first to speak. "You are in _so_ much trouble!" She pointed her finger at Ray accusingly and fell on the floor, laughing. Soon, Kai joined her. They both rolled around the floor, pounding it. Tears streamed out of their eyes as they roared with laughter.

"You--ha ha--did--ha, aha ha-- that for-for--ha ha--real--ha ha?" Hilary managed to speak in between laughs.

"Dude, Mariah--ha ha ha--is so gonna kill you! You are dead meat! Ha ha! You're toast! Ha ha ha! You're gonna be burned to a crisp! Ha ha ha!" Kai also managed to say in between peals of laughter.

Ray stood there, dumbfounded. He stared at the duo who had made a fresh batch of laughter again and dropped to the floor, rolling on it again.

"Guys!" Ray shouted. "Come on! Be a bit more supportive than that! She's gonna rip me apart, limb from limb! You gotta hide me! Please!"

Just then, the door banged open and there stood Mariah, her eyes in slits and raging with fire. Steam blew out of her ears and she bared her fangs.

"RAAAAAAAAY!" Mariah roared, rage obviously evident in her voice. "I'M SO GONNA KILL YOU, YOU MORON!"

_**To be continued. . . . .**_

**Raining Starlight: Okay! I got that out of my way. I think that this chapter was pretty long. What do you guys think? Tell me if it was good or bad. I have another thing to say: do you people want any other Beyblade charaters to appear? I'm going to make them appear _after_ Mariah and Ray leave, which is next chapter. Anyway, review! And tell me if you want any Beyblade characters to make an appearance. Later!**

**Raining Starlight Sunshine**


	5. The Sequel: The Problem Is Solved!

**Darkening Daylight: Hey, guys! I changed my PenName! I got bored with it, anyway. This is the fourth chapter. I'm going to be taking suggestions for Beyblade characters now. You'll have to wait and see who comes next in this chapter after Ray and Mariah leave. So, I'll be needing suggestions now. Anyway, thanks to my reviewer Kais Devil.**

**Kais Devil: You're sick? Oh, so sorry to hear that. Anyway, if your here, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it! And thank you for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade and I never will. Pathetic, huh?**

**On with the story, chapter, whatever!**

_**Last time on "Living Statue: The Sequel". . . . .**_

_Just then, the door banged open and there stood Mariah, her eyes in slits and raging with fire. Steam blew out of her ears and she bared her fangs._

_"RAAAAAAAAY!" Mariah roared, rage obviously evident in her voice. "I'M SO GONNA KILL YOU, YOU MORON!"_

_**Now on "Living Statue: The Sequel". . . . .**_

Mariah strode over to Ray and pulled on his ponytail.

"OW, OW, OW, OW!" Ray screamed in pain. "Mariah! It hurts!"

"WELL YOU DESERVE IT, STUPID!" retorted Mariah. "It was _your _fault that I look like this!" she pointed at her bald spot. Ray, Kai, and Hilary sweatdropped.

"Well, you were the one who asked me to cut your hair!" Ray snapped back. "Let go of my hair, Mariah!" But despite Ray's pleading, Mariah tugged his even more when an anime vein appeared on the left of her forehead.

Kai and Hilary sweatdropped when anime waterfall tears cascaded down his face.

"Mariah - maybe Ray learned his lesson," Hilary said trying to calm down.

"Well?" Mariah said. "Have you learned your lesson, Ray?"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaahh!" Ray wailed. "Waaaaaaaaaaah! No! I haven't learned my lesson! Let go of my hair, Mariah! Please!"

"What's that? You _haven't_ learned your lesson? Oh, well then I guess I'll have to pull it harder!"

Mariah pulled at it harder and Ray screamed like a five-year-old girl.

Kai just stared at them as Hilary tried to let Mariah go of Ray's hair while Hilary pulled at Ray's head. By now, Ray was screaming in agony.

"The agony!" he wailed dramatically. "Oh, the ag-o-ny! It hurts!"

"LET GO, HILARY!" screamed Mariah. "I'M TRYING TO TEACH HIM A LESSON!"

"NO, MARIAH, _YOU_ LET GO!" Hilary screamed back with equal force. "HE'S HAD ENOUGH LEARNING! COME ON, MARIAH! STOP!"

"MARIAH! HILARY! BOTH OF YOU, STOP! I FEEL LIKE I'M ABOUT TO BE RIPPED APART! IN FACT, NOW I KNOW WHAT A ROPE FEELS LIKE WHEN PEOPLE ARE PLAYING TUG-OF-WAR WITH IT! YOU GUYS - I MEAN - YOU GIRLS ARE GOING TO TEAR MY HAIR OFF! KAI! HELP ME OUT HERE, DUDE! OR I'LL BLACKMAIL YOU! I'LL TELL THE WHOLE WORLD THAT YOU LIKE ANI - !"

_**'RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPP!'**_

Everybody froze. No one dared to utter a single syllable.

Kai was about to help Ray out but stopped when that horrendous **_'RIP!'_** was heard.

Mariah stared at the object in her hands and sweatdropped and blinked, wide-eyed. Everybody else, except Ray, stared at Mariah's hands.

Ray was just too shocked to see what everyone was doing. He slowly lifted his hand and felt for the back of his head.

Everybody else in the room watched Ray's movements, as he placed his hand on the back of his head, searching for his long ponytail. But alas! When he tried to feel it, hi found no ponytail! He didn't even find a single hair for it all had been ripped out by Mariah. He slowly turned around, with wide eyes, and looked at Mariah's hands, his hand still on the back of his head. He blinked and looked again.

"Is that m-my ponyt-tail?" he stuttered, lifting his other hand and pointing at Mariah's hands.

Kai, Mariah, and Hilary all nodded slowly. Ray nodded as well.

He took a deep, shuddering breath and held it for a few seconds, and exhaled. He did this a couple more times. When he did it for the fourth time, he breathed in and. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed. "My hair! My poor, poor hair! Waaahhhh! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Look what you did, Mariah! My ponytail's gone!"

Soon, anime waterfall tears streamed down his face once again, and he continued his wailing like a three-year-old.

Everybody sweatdropped, except Ray, who was now lying on the floor, pounding it and giving a tantrum, I think.

"Well, I say that now we're even," Mariah spoke loudly so that Kai and Hilary could hear her over Ray's constant yelling and pounding. "I mean, look, he accidentally cut off my hair and I accidentally _pulled out_ his ponytail. That seems fair to me."

Ray's wailing had stopped as he spoke.

"Hey!" he protested, getting up and snatching his ponytail away. "Don't I get a saying in this? It doesn't seem fair to me! You've been growing your hair for only a few months! And I've been growing it since I was like a year old! That's been like two decades! How can you call that even? Huh? I just don't see how you possibly can call it even, especially when you know it isn't!"

"Well, _Ray_, at least I'm not the one who's a male and had a long ponytail!" Mariah shot. "And at least I didn't grow it like yours that it makes other people think that I'm gay!"

Ray gasped in a most girlish manner as he also clapped his hand over his mouth. His eyes turned to slits as he glared at Mariah.

"Well, _Mariah_, at least _I'm_ not the one that's a girl and has pink hair, pink clothes, pink gloves, pink shoes, pink ribbons - pink _everything_, and was chubbier than Tyson when I was younger!" **(Okay, people. I just want to let you know that I have _nothing, _absolutely _nothing_ against Mariah. Sorry if it seemed like I did)**

That did it. Ray had hit a soft spot in Mariah. She just stared at Ray, mouth slightly open, with a shocked expression on her face. Her eyes welled with tears as a face of sorrow replaced her face of shock.

Ray suddenly realized what he had said and his face also changed from an angry one into a regretful one.

"M-Mariah, I didn't - it's not - oh please don't - i-it was an accident and - "

"No, Ray," interrupted Mariah, putting her hand up in a stop sign sort of way. "You promised that you'd never say that to me ever again. You _promised_, Ray."

Mariah ran over to the door, wiping her tears with the back of her hand, and pulled the door open.

"Hold on a sec, Mariah," said Hilary, pulling back Mariah and closing the door. "Don't do anything irrational just yet."

She led Mariah back over to the middle of the living room. **(Sound familiar, anyone?)**

"Okay," began Kai, "before any of us does anything dramatic and/or irrational, let's get everything sorted out."

Hilary looked at Kai with an astounded look.

"Kai," she said. "That's gotta be the wisest, and yet, most obvious thing, you've ever said. I'm quite surprised, actually. At first, I thought that _Tyson_ was actually starting to grow mature - more mature - than you. Now, I finally see, that I was wrong. I see that you weren't immaturing after all. You know - "

"I get it, Hils," Kai interrupted in a most unenthusiastic and sarcastic tone. "Please, why don't you go ahead an carry on about how you thought I was immaturing?"

"Oh, okay, if you really want me to," said Hilary, beaming. "And then I actually - "

"I was being sarcastic. Do you not know sarcasm when you hear it?"

"Nope!"

"Uhh, hello? We're still here you know," said Ray. "Let's please solve _our_ dilemma now and later, we'll work on yours."

"Oh, right," said Kai. "Okay, Ray. When you mentioned that, well, you know, the thing about Mariah, it just slipped out, didn't it?"

Ray nodded his head vigorously.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. It did, it did," he said, hurriedly. "Honest, Mariah. The anger must've gotten a hold of me and it just slipped off my tongue, you know. Really, it was an accident, I didn't mean it."

He bowed his head down and stared at his feet. He looked at Mariah, straight in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Mariah. Please forgive me."

Mariah looked at Ray's eyes deeply. She found the modesty and sincerity within those golden orbs. She also bowed her head and whispered, "I forgive you, Ray."

Ray smiled and went over to hug Mariah. **(Awwwww! Sooo kawaii!) **As he embraced her, she returned it with a bright smile and tears streaming down her cheeks.

The embrace broke and Ray looked at Mariah with a shocked expression.

"Mariah," said Ray, "please don't cry anymore." He wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"No, Ray," Mariah whispered, although it was still audible to Kai and Hilary, "can't you see? These are tears of joy, not sorrow. I love you, Ray. And I forgive you too." **(Wipes tears from eyes That was so emotional! I can't believe _I_ wrote it!)**

"Awww," Kai and Hilary both said, holding each other side by side.

Hilary suddenly realized something.

"Oh my God!" she said, staring at Kai.

Mariah and Ray both turned to look at the pair.

"What? Something on my face?" Kai asked, holding up a mirror ro his face. "I don't see anything."

"No, dummy, there's nothing on your face," Hilary smacked the back of Kai's head. "And where'd you get that mirror from?" She snatched it out of Kai's hand and threw it over her shoulder: a crashing sound of broken glass and a cat's **'meow!' **was heard.

Everyone turned at the direction of the noise. Then when nothing else was heard, they turned back to look at Kai as he himself looked at Hilary.

"Anyway, I just realized something," said Hilary.

"What?" the others asked her.

"I just realized that Kai cooed."

"He did!" Ray and Mariah both exclaimed, shocked.

"Yup. I never knew he _actually_ had a _heart_," said Hilary, mockingly. "Wait a minute, maybe he did have a heart."

"Yeah, otherwise, how would he breathe?" asked Ray.

"Or _does_ he?" Mariah joined in.

"I don't know, you guys. I just don't know."

Ray, Mariah, and Hilary stayed silent for a few moments before Kai broke the silence.

"Hel-lo, I'm right in front of you people," said Kai, waving his arms in the air to make his presence known. Then he said warningly, "Don't you go on pretending I'm not here."

"Hey, Kai. Did you know that your name means 'chicken' in Chinese?" piped up Ray, out of the blue. **(Thanks Cupid's Nightmare!)**

Everyone stared at Ray. Kai blinked.

"Okay. . . what?" he asked.

Ray blinked, and shrugged.

"I was just saying," he said.

"Yeah, and you said that completely randomly," Mariah pointed out.

"So what?"

"So, where did this sudden randomness come from?"

"Don't know and don't care, either," said Ray, waving his hand in a swift motion. "Anyway, I'm glad that we sorted everything out. But we still have one more problem yet to be solved."

"And that would be. . . . . .?" inquired Hilary.

"Our hair, of course, that's what."

"Oh, right. _That_. Well, don't worry about it, I got this in the bag: vitamins!"

"Vitamins?" Ray, Mariah, and Kai echoed.

"Vitamins!" Hilary repeated happily.

"Vitamins?" they asked again, confused.

"Vitamins!" said Hilary.

"Vitamins?" they asked, yet again.

"VITAMINS!" Hilary roared.

"Ohhh, vitamins!" the trio nodded, finally understanding. "How?"

Hilary rolled her eyes and sighed as she went to the bookshelf and got out a biology book. She flipped through the pages and stopped at a particular one.

"Look here," she said to the trio as they huddled around her to get a look at the page. "If you can read, it says, 'Vitamins have no energy value but are essential for growth and health. Some are needed in very small amounts - less than one millionth of a gram a day. Vitamins take part in vital chemical reactions in the body, usually in conjunction with proteins and enzymes.' Okay, so now do you people get it?"

Kai, Ray, and Mariah nodded.

"But how long will it take for me to grow my ponytail back to full length?" Ray asked.

"Hmm, if I'm not mistaken, it shouldn't take longer than a few months' time," Hilary replied. "So now, are we done with everything?"

"Just one more thing: what do we do for the time being?" asked Mariah.

"How 'bout you wear a hat and Ray can glue his ponytail back on?" suggested Kai.

Everybody turned to look at him.

"What _now_?" he groaned.

"That was a brilliant idea," Hilary said, awestruck at Kai's suggestion.

"Uhh, but won't it be harder for me to take the glue off even after my real hair grows back?" asked Ray.

"Yeah, it will," said Kai. "Then maybe you can tape it back instead. That way, you'll be able to keep it on and take it off whenever you want."

"Did Kai Hiwatari just say what I think he said?" questioned Mariah. "'Cause that was one of the greatest ideas I've ever heard." She giggled and Hilary joined in.

"Okay, if you girls are done making fun of me, what do you think of my idea, seriously?"

"I think it's a great idea, chicken - I mean - Kai," smiled Ray.

Kai glared but smiled afterwards as Ray nervously laughed.

"All right, so everything's settled," said Mariah, happily. "Let's go Ray, and buy the tape and hat for us. Then we'll go out for lunch." She grasped Ray's arm and led him to the door.

"Bye, guys," Ray waved as he and Mariah disappeared behind the door. "And thanks for everything."

"Bye," Hilary waved back. Sh turned to look at Kai and saw him smirking at her.

She blinked.

"What?" she asked.

"We're alone now," said Kai, as he advanced toward Hilary.

"Right!" Hilary said remembering. "Where do we start? Let's carry on from where we left off."

As they began to continue "business", the door opened and Kenny appeared, and the pair let go of each other.

"Hey, Kai, I need you to test out your blade, please," he said.

_**To be continued. . . . .**_

**Darkening Daylight: Phew! Long chapter, eh? Hope you liked it. As I probably told you before, I'll be needing suggestions for Beyblade character appearances. Seriously, people, review and tell me who you want to make an appearance in this fic. Review and tell me if this chapter was satisfactory. Oh, and Happy Halloween, everyone! Enjoy all your treats!**

**Darkening Daylight**


End file.
